Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) is the most common malignancy of childhood. Most cases are B-cell lineage derived malignancies defined by the expression of CD19 antigen (B4)(1,2). Thus anti-B4-bR is promising as a treatment modality for this group of patients. This multicenter protocol seeks to evaluate the safety and efficacy of this treatment modality.